ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Voyage/Transcript
(The Falcon squawks as Zane and Wu look through binoculars and spot the Dark Island.) Zane: Hmm, most peculiar. Yesterday there was just ocean, but now there is an island. Wu: The Dark Island, Zane. And what I find more peculiar is after Ninjago City was attacked by the Stone Army, today they have vanished. Zane: Do you think they are on this Dark Island? Garmadon may be responsible. Wu: I fear that too. But what's most important is we have to find out what is on that island. Zane: Perhaps my Falcon can have a look. (He sends the Falcon off. The Ninja are working on the Destiny's Bounty.) Jay: (gets splashed with oil; groans) Ugh, useless pile of junk. Nya: Oh, it's worse than I feared. The rotors on the starboard booster are completely destroyed. The port boosters are shot from the strain. Oh, sorry guys. She's not getting airborne anytime soon. Cole: So if the Stone Army attacks again, we're sitting ducks. Jay: Uh, ducks can fly, Cole. Weren't you listening? Kai: We just got out tails handed to us and we couldn't even stop one of them. Ugh, I hate feeling helpless. Wu: We musn't give up hope, Kai. Lloyd: But the Stone Army is indestructible. You saw it. At best, all my powers could do was slow them down. Misako: That's not entirely true. There is a way to defeat them. And it is told within the scrolls. (Everyone head inside the Bounty and Misako shows them the scroll.) The prophecy reveals that the power to defeat the Stone Army lies within the Green Ninja. Lloyd: I tried. I gave them everything I had. Misako: Yes, but you are stronger than you think. Look. The true power of the Green Ninja can only be unlocked when his four protectors find their own pure elemental powers. Cole: Are we the protectors? Jay: Pfft, silly question. Of course we are. Haha, right? Zane: If we are the protectors, then we're doomed. Our elemental Golden Weapons no longer exist. We cannot tap into our elemental powers without them. Misako: But the powers do exist within each of you. And there is a way to unlock your powers on your own. We must go to the Temple of Light. Nya: Temple of Light? What's that? Misako: The gold in the Golden Weapons was from the Golden Peaks, but they were forged in the Temple of Light, a powerful place I thought only existed in legend. Wu: It's on the Dark Island? Misako: I think our only choice is to find out. Cole: So we get our powers back? All right! Nya: But there's still one big problem: the Bounty can't fly. Misako: It's a ship, right? Can't it sail? Jay: Silly question. Of course it can. Haha, right? ---- (With the Bounty set on the dock, the Ninja say goodbye to everyone before heading off.) Edna: Now promise me you'll eat your vegetables. Jay: Mom! Edna: Oh, I mean it. You get sluggish when you don't get enough vitamins. Ed, tell him if he's gonna save the world, he has to eat his vegetables. Ed: Uh, do what your mother says. Lou: I don't know what to say. Cole: You don't have to say anything. Lou: You're right. I don't have to say anything. But I do have to sing. (The Royal Blacksmiths hum while Lou sings.) Who's gonna save Ninjago's hide? Who's gonna make a dad swell with pride? Cole is. Cole does. Cole, Cole, Cole. (Everyone applauds.) Cole: That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard, Pop. Kai: Now, Dareth, as the honorary Brown Ninja, we're entrusting you with protecting Ninjago and tending to the Ultra Dragon. Are you up to the tasks? Dareth: I won't let you guys down. Did you hear that? I'm officially the Brown Ninja! (Everyone cheers.) Oh, what's my elemental power? Nya: Uh, hot air? Dareth: So I command the wind. Cool! Lloyd: (Riding the Ultra Dragon) You need to stay here, big guy. These people need your protection. (Zane sighs as he looks at everyone spending time with each other.) Wu: Is there anyone you would like to say goodbye to? Zane: My only family is my Falcon. And my only memory of my father was nearly erased. I will miss Ninjago for it's all I know, but I am excited to see what the future has in store. Wu: Well, my Nindroid friend, there are a few people who would like to say goodbye to you. (He points to a mob of fans cheering.) Rufus: I love you, you stupid Nindroid. Wu: Pupils, it's time we set sail. Jay: Goodbye! Cole: See you! Kai: So long! Dareth: (Blowing toward the ship's direction) You see that? It's working! (Everyone cheers.) Edna: Jay! Did you make sure to pack clean underwear? Jay: Yes, mom! (Everyone laughs at him.) Wu: We still have a long journey ahead of us. Cole: Still no word from your Falcon? Zane: Not yet. Kai: I wonder what's on the island? Zane: An entirely new ecosystem? Cole: Never before seen creatures? Jay: Oh, vegetables that taste like dessert? Kai: I hope the Stone Army is there. They may have gotten the best of us once, but never again. Cole: You said it. Jay: Hear, hear. Lloyd: I wonder if this is the end of our destiny. Kai: If it is, there isn't anyone else I'd want on by my side. Jay: Hear, hear. Cole: You said it. Zane: (Turns on Falcon Vision) My Falcon has arrived at the Dark Island! (He plugs himself onto the computer so everyone can see what he sees.) There, now we can all see. (A Stone Warrior shoots down the Falcon, hurtling Zane back. Everyone gasps.) He's...he's gone. Wu: We don't know that. Nya: Oh, Zane. I'm so sorry. Kai: Well, he was our friend too, so we're not gonna let him go in vain. If the Stone Army wants a fight, they got one. Misako: Well, that's going to have to wait because right now, we're sailing straight for a storm. All hands on deck. ---- (On the Dark Island, the Stone Scouts are collecting Dark Matter.) Garmadon: This is foolish. I have an unbeatable army to conquer Ninjago and yet we waste time playing in the mud? Overlord: What you call "mud" is concentrated evil. A Dark Matter that with one drop could make a man's heart turn as black as night. Have patience, Garmadon. The Celestial Clock ticks backwards to doomsday and cannot be stopped. Your time will come, but we must prepare. We must build a superweapon the likes of which has never before been seen. Garmadon: Hmm. A superweapon? I like the sound of that! (Evilly laughs) ---- (Back at the Bounty, the Ninja, except for Jay, are trying to stabilize the ship.) Cole: Hold the line! Lloyd: The winds are too strong! Zane: We need everyone's help, Jay! Jay: But I don't wanna get wet. I...I only have one pair of underwear. Kai: Jay, this is no time to be making jokes. The Bounty can only take so much. Jay: You think I'm trying to be funny? (He hears laughter.) Okay, laugh all you want, but we'll see who laughs last when I have to go commando. Kai: Who's laughing? Nya: Ugh. It sounds like some of us are getting a kick out of this. Misako: That's not laughter. Wu: What is that sound? Misako: (Sees starfish-like creatures cling onto the window) Starteeth. Kai: Uh, guys, why is the sea laughing at us? Jay: And why do I have a feeling we're not gonna get the joke? (Several Starteeth land on the ship.) Hey, what's that? (He lets go of the rope.) Cole: Hey, what's that? (He lets go of the rope.) Zane, Kai, and Lloyd: Whoa! Jay: I'm coming! I got it! Kai: About time, Jay! Jay: (Gets splashed with water) Oh, perfect! Cole: It looks like some sort of a, hmm, fish. (He picks it up, revealing its sharp teeth.) Misako: Wait! We must not let the Starteeth on board. They devour ships and won't stop until we sink! Cole: (The Starteeth bites him.) Ow! It bit me! (The Starteeth bites the rope, unstabilizing the mast.) Kai: Huh, get these things off the ship! (The Starteeth clings onto him.) Aargh. I'm starstruck! Unh, good riddance, water vampires! (He throws them off.) Lloyd: Faster! Or we'll sink! Jay: Get off there! (They hang on his back.) Oh, my! Aah! Get them off! Get them off! Kai: Use your Spinjitzu! Jay: Ninja, go! (He does so, but they go on their sail.) Okay, bad idea. Everyone but Jay: Ninja, go! (They use Spinjitzu and gets them off the ship.) Kai: Sink your teeth into this! Jay: (Gasps after seeing some bite the chains) They eat through metal too? Lloyd: Uh, guys, I think we have a bigger problem. (The Starteeth eats through the side of the ship, where the Ninja are unable to reach.) Jay: Oh, I should have brought an extra pair of underwear. ---- (The next day, the Ninja are scooping out water from under the ship.) Kai: Ah, this is hopeless! Now that we have no rudder we've been drifting aimlessly and we'll never get to the Dark Island. Misako: We only know what is foretold will happen. Not when it will happen. (Zane drops his bucket.) Wu: What is it, Zane? Zane: I sense something. Cole: Is it the Falcon? Jay: Is he all right? Zane: No. It's...something else. Brace yourselves! (Everyone groans as they crashed onto a small island with a lighthouse.) Lloyd: Who would build a lighthouse way out here? Zane: It's not a lighthouse, it's a prison. (They walk up to the door when they hear growling.) Jay: Oh, I should have brought an extra pair of underwear. Wu: Mysterious. We better keep going. Jay: (sees a camera) Uh, should we smile? (Dr. Julien opens the door.) Julien: Zane! Is it really you? (He hugs him.) You found me! Lloyd: Uh, do you know him? Julien: Of course I know him, I built him for heaven's sake! Zane: But my memory tells me that you have passed. Julien: Ah, you found your memory switch. (They hear another growl.) Hurry, it can't know that you are here or else there will be dues to pay. Jay: (Gulps) "It?" Julien: I'll explain everything inside, including why it is that you thought I was dead. Nya: Well, the Bounty's sailing days are over. Wu: Come, Nya. Julien: Locking, barricading, hand checking. (Sighs) I think we're safe. This way. (He leads them upstairs.) Please, please have a seat. You must be thirsty. Zane: Seat, where? Julien: (pulls a lever, revealing a table) There of course. Nya: Wow, that's pretty smart. Cole: A technical wizard. (Dr. Julien presses a switch and everyone quietly watches as Tai-D serves them Tea. Jay decided to mess with it, and it ends up pouring tea on his groin. As he reacts to the pain, everyone laughs except Zane who finds pictures of himself and Dr. Julien from his past.) Zane: Father, I don't understand. I-I saw you pass. Julien: Yes, you did, and believe me when I tell you, I thought I was kaput, but as you know in Ninjago, the past is the past. Misako: And the future... Wu: ...is the future. Julien: Yes. But after I turned off your memory switch, what you didn't see is bonehead Samukai reviving me with a special elixir. He wanted me to create state-of-the-art war machines for their army. He said if I did, then I would be able to see my son again. And to make sure I didn't escape, he chained a Leviathan to keep guard. Lloyd: A Leviathan? That's what we heard in the ocean? Julien: Yes. When Samukai didn't return, I thought I would never see you again. But as so much time has passed I started to question if you would ever want to see me again. I was afraid if you found out what horrible things I've created, you would think I was a...a monster. Zane: We will get you out of here, Father. Now that we are together, perhaps we can invent a way off this rock. Jay: Could you repair the rocket boosters on our ship? Julien: That sailing ship has rocket boosters? Nya: Well, the rotors and gears are shot. Julien: Eh, pish posh. No matter! I'll have your ship airworthy by dawn! (The Leviathan growls.) Cole: It's an earthquake! Julien: No, it's much worse! He's here. Everyone hide! (The Leviathan checks on the window. Dr. Julien whispers) Nobody make a sound. (To the Leviathan) Aha, if it isn't my old chum. (He arranges the tea bowls and use chopsticks to tap them.) Hehe, just marching to the beat of my own drum. You know, doing whatever I can to pass the time. Since I'm so, you know, heh, alone. (The Leviathan goes back into the ocean.) Kai: If we're gonna make something and get out of here, we're gonna have to hurry before it comes back. ---- (Everyone starts working on the ship.) Cole: (Whistles a familiar tune until the others look at him and he stops) What? It's catchy. Julien: (Belches) Excuse me, but I must say, I have never had such a meal in all my life. Where did you learn to cook? I never programmed that into you. Zane: I guess I just picked it up. Father, if I wanted you to make a change in me, would you? Julien: A change? Zane: An alteration. Julien: Heh, but Zane, you're perfect. I could never make you any better than you already are. Zane: But I see no reason for me to have a memory switch. I happen to like my life and don't want to ever forget you again. Julien: Don't worry, my son. We will both never forget. I'm glad you found me. Zane: I'm glad you made me. (The Leviathan growls.) Julien: Everyone aboard! It's coming! Kai: It's here! Jay: Get us out of here, Nya! Nya: I hope she's ready! (Grunts) Come on! (The Leviathan grabs the Bounty before it could fly away.) Wu: Lloyd! Use your Elemental Powers! Lloyd: As you wish, Sensei! Release us, you monster! Wu: Well done, Lloyd! (The Leviathan grabs them again.) Zane: It's chained! (He stands on the Bounty's railing.) Julien: Zane! What are you doing? Zane: The Leviathan won't let us leave. I think I know a way I can help. Julien: But you can't jump in. These oceans are filled with Starteeth. Zane: I know. (He dives in.) Julien: Zane! No! (Zane puts the Starteeth on the Leviathan's chain and swims up. The ''Bounty is being pulled closer to the ocean.) '''Lloyd': Help! (The Leviathan finally lets go.) Kai: It let us go. Julien: What happened? Lloyd: Zane released the Leviathan, and now it's letting us go. Julien: But where is my son? Zane: (Climbing back up) I'm here, Father! Julien: Zane! Zane. Wu: How did you know if you freed it from captivity it would let us go? Zane: Because no one deserves to be held captive. Not even a monster. (The Leviathan swims away.) Farewell, creature from the sea. Enjoy your freedom. (The Bounty continues on to the Dark Island.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:2012 Category:The Final Battle Category:Episodes